


Breakfast Club, my ass.

by Sawesome48



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawesome48/pseuds/Sawesome48
Summary: Rachel is a nerdy but also preppy girl who attends church, is president of the celibacy club, and she is just the picture perfect image of the "perfect daughter." Quinn? Well, not so much. This story starts when the girls get put in detention and then are forced into glee club together.GP Quinn, don't like it? don't read it.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

You see, she wasn't even supposed to be there. She and her friends normally do lunch in the cafeteria but they didn't want to risk anyone seeing what they were doing. They weren't doing anything bad but whipping out a bunch of comic books in the middle of the cafeteria was not only stupid, it was dangerous. Anyone could have told Rachel's mother or spilled something and damaged the comic books. So, Rachel, Sam, and Mike Chang had decided to meet at the bleachers. They had seen Quinn, Brittany and Santana there but they were just eating lunch on the grass. They also saw Kurt and Mercedes walking the track and talking. The only other two people who were there was Puck and Finn who were throwing a football back and forth.

Assuming no one was paying attention they didn't even wait to sit down. They stopped right in front of the bleachers, opening their bags. "I just bought this yesterday, fresh off the press." Sam says pulling a new comic with a superhero Rachel didn't even recognize. "Pfft, lame, you know Mason?" Rachel says referring to one of their online gaming buddies. They both nod in response. "He mailed me the first edition, All Star Superman series." She claims, pulling a big red book out of her bag that Mike and Sam just stare at in awe. That is until they hear a huge thud behind them and turn around. Only to realize that Puck had hit Quinn with the ball. Before anyone could react they were standing nose to nose. Rachel couldn't hear them but Puck was smirking at something he said and then Quin decked him and all hell broke loose. Santana jumped in and Finn and Brittany were trying to pull them apart and Kurt and Mercedes came over and started filming and then the worst happened. They all fell into Rachel, Sam, and Mike. Not only did it hurt like a bitch, their comics were ruined.

That was when the teachers came bustling out the door and breaking them apart. Which is how they all ended up here, in detention, on a Saturday. With Quinn and Puck glaring at each other across the room and Rachel pouting because they ruined their comic books. "Alright, listen up you disgusting, illiterate scum. I'm leaving you guys locked in here until I get back, if any of you are gone when I get back then consider yourselves dead." Sue says before leaving and locking the door behind her. It was pretty quiet for the first hour, everyone staying in their own cliques. Quinn and Rachel hadn't interacted much before and the few times they had, it was an argument. Quinn always had something inappropriate to say that would leave Rachel blushing or fuming. She'd say things like, "Nice ass, dork." or "You'd be hotter if you weren't so stuck up." So, it's safe to say that Rachel avoids her.

They've known each other since the 3rd grade. They used to argue in every class they were in. Quinn has always been stubborn and way too opinionated. She was "improper and never acted how a lady should." Is what Rachel's mom would always tell her when she was a kid. Quinn was a mystery to Rachel, she's known her all this time and never seen her with anyone besides Brittany or Santana. "See something you like, Berry?" Quinn asks, snapping Rachel out of it. "No, quite the opposite actually." Rachel claims rolling her eyes. Quinn narrows her eyes and Rachel narrows them right back. "What are you doing here anyways, weirdo?" Quinn asks in exasperation. "Well, while you complete morons were fighting you ran into Mike, Sam, and I. You ruined our books too." Rachel states indignantly. As Quinn stands up, pulling cash out of her wallet and throwing it at the diva. "There, better?" she asks smirking.

Quinn and her stupid smirk is what caused Rachel to stand up and walk towards her. "No, because if you weren't so idiotic then you'd know that you can't replace a first edition with twenty dollars." She puffs out with an angry breath. Quinn starts laughing. "Wait, you mean to tell me that this was a book you were reading, for fun?!" Rachel stomps her foot and turns sharply around. "Unlike you, some of us actually CAN read and think with our heads." She wasn't expecting Santana to cut in, "Oh, Q thinks with her head alright." And it makes Rachel flush with embarrassment because everyone knew about Quinn's condition. Mostly cause Puck pulled her pants down during gym in 8th grade. "Gross." Rachel said before groaning and sitting down in her seat. She just wanted to go home and play Call of Duty. She decides to pull out her phone and text their gamer friends. Where they all proceeded to send memes back and forth.

Rachel was smiling down at her phone when it was swiped out of her hands by none other than Puck. "Sorry, I'm bored and you're looking way to happy for me." He says before reading their texts aloud as Rachel tries to get her phone back. "Oooooh, I'm sorry Mason but I messed up the book you sent me." He reads in a girly tone and she looks to Mike and Sam for help but Sam is passed out and Mike has his headphones in watching his phone. "Wait, is this your secret boyfriend? He just asked if you were going to play tonight." Puck asks smirking. "No, you are so stupid, you don't even know what you're talking about." She says before Quinn interrupts them. "Give her the phone, Puckerman."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You don't even like her."

"You want another black eye? Quit being a bitch and just give her the damn phone before I start going through your's and I bet you got a lot of fucked up shit on there." Quinn threatens as Puck rolls his eyes and gives it back. "Thanks?" Rachel asks, Quinn just shrugs and sits back down. Rachel just knows that it's going to be a hell of a long day if they keep this up. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored, we should play a game." Mike says, he was just talking to Rachel and Sam but other people heard him. "What kind of game we talking? Truth or strip?" Puck suggests wiggling his eyebrows. "We would but no one here wants to see you naked, Puckerman." Santana says as Brittany plays with her hair. "Maybe not but I'd kill to see what the president of the celibacy club is hiding under those ugly clothes." Puck says smirking. "Yeah? Why's that? Is it cause no one will touch you with a six foot pole? Your right hand not doing it for you? I'll come over there and shove my foot up your ass and I bet you'd still get off to it, wouldn't you? Cause you're that desperate." Mike says as everyone looks at him in shock and Sam high fives him. "What? COD lobbies taught me well." He says sheepishly as Rachel smiles fondly at him. He's like a big brother to her. "Wait, you guys play Call of Duty?" Finn asks and it's the first time he's spoken since they've been in here.

"Yeah man. Me, Sam, and Ra-Randy?" He catches himself as Rachel elbows him in the side. "Randy?" Quinn turns around and asks, Rachel can see by the smirk on her face she knows he meant her. "Yeah, Randy, you guys don't know him." Sam says as Finn nods, not knowing or caring what's going on. "You guys should add me." He says smiling. Puck just rolls his eyes and sulks in his chair. Quinn just raises and eyebrow at Rachel and turns around smiling. "Let's play truth or dare." Sam says, changing the subject. "I'd love to!" Brittany says letting go of Santana's hair as she glares at Sam. "No, we're good." Mercedes says as Kurt files his nails beside her. "I'm down." Finn says, shrugging. "Look Wheezy, Brittany wants to play so everyone is about to play." Santana says as they start moving their chairs around a desk. Rachel reluctantly pulls her chair over. She could never tell Brittany no, she didn't have the heart for it.

"Fine, only cause we're bored though." Kurt claims as him and Mercedes pull their chairs up. "Truth or dare Chang?" Finn asks, taking the lead. "Dare." He says confidently. "I dare you to tie your shoe laces and try to make it across the room." Rachel rolls her eyes, but bursts out laughing when Mike faceplants and groans. As she's laughing she looks over and catches Quinn looking at her with a small smile and she smiles back. She's never seen Quinn look at her like that so it confuses her. "Truth or dare Santana?" Puck says, smirking. "Dare." She states nonchalantly. "I dare you to make out with Brittany." Santana glares at him and so does Quinn. Brittany just shrugs before grabbing Santana by the neck and making out with her. Quinn throws a book at him when he starts leering a little too hard. He glares at her. "Truth or dare Rachel?" Santana says smirking. "Truth." She says in a bored tone.

"If you had to bang anyone in this room, who would it be?" Santana asks with a smirk. Rachel's eyes widen and suddenly everyone is interested. Rachel already knows her answer but doesn't want to say it. "Well, it would be weird if I chose Mike or Sam, Kurt is gay, Mercedes is straight, Puck is gross, Finn is...not my type, Santana and Brittany are in a relationship, so I'd choose Quinn." She says it fast and longwinded, trying to not make it seem like Quinn was her first option. Everyone was quiet for a moment. "I'm not your type? what do you mean by that?" Finn asks with his brows furrowed. "You're frame is too big for mine, it would be slightly awkward." She explains, trying not to hurt the boys feelings and she succeeds because he gives her a goofy smile and a nod. "Truth or dare, Rachel?" Quinn asks while staring at her intently. "Truth? I just answered one." Rachel says but everyone else stays quiet. "If everyone was single and was into you, who would you choose to fuck?" she asks crassly. "First of all, watch your language. Second of all, my answer stays the same." Rachel states, staring back, daring Quinn to do something, what? She doesn't know. Quinn smirks, "Yeah, I figured. Well, been nice knowing all of you but I'm bored, and I'm leaving." She says standing up.

"You figured? what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks, standing up.

"Look, Berry, I just already knew you had the hots for me." Quinn says, shrugging.

"I don't have the hots for you. I actually think it's the other way around." Rachel claims confidently, taking a step closer to Quinn.

"Maybe, you're just wishful thinking, because I know you've spent countless nights thinking about me with your hand down your pants." Quinn whispers in her ear so no one else can hear and as hot as it was, Rachel wasn't having it. 

"Me?! You know Quinn, you're crass, and disgusting, and a grade A pain in my ass. I hope Sue catches you and that your socks get wet." Rachel says angrily as Quinn smiles.

"Disgusting? Then why do you wanna sleep with me?" Quinn says as she laughs and grabs her bag.

"I don't, it's just a game. Are you seriously leaving? You can't do that!" Rachel says as she follows Quinn to the window before she abruptly turns around and Rachel almost runs right into her. "It was a truth, and yes, I am. Who's going to stop me? You? Didn't think so." Quinn says snarkily before opening up the window and throwing her bag out. "Unless, you're going to follow through on your truth, I'm not doing shit for you." Quinn says, and it annoys Rachel to no end so she huffs and turns around to go chill with everyone else. She doesn't know why she didn't just lie. Quinn Fabray is THE most annoying person she's ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like y'all liked the last one, let me know if y'all want anything specific to happen and I'll work it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn got caught. Sue dragged her into the room by her ear and to say that Rachel was amused was an understatement. "I thought I made it very clear that you were NOT to leave this room." Sue says angrily as she throws Quinn into a chair. "You think this is funny manwhore?" she asks Puck as he drops his smile immediately. "Since you're all so amused, I'm punishing all of you." Rachel sighs, she just wanted to look at her comic books. "That's not fair!" Finn exclaims as Sue glares at him. "Life isn't fair, shit for brains. You're all going to join glee club, because not only is that social suicide, it's also enough to punish you for a lifetime. Now leave." Sue says before storming out the door as everyone quietly grabs their things. Rachel is just going to go play video games anyways.

"Nice going, tranny." Puck says as he looks at Quinn. Her and Santana both glare at him. "What'd you say puto?" Santana asks as she walks up to him. "Can you guys stop arguing for one freaking second?! All we wanted to do was show each other our new freaking books but you couldn't even let us do that! We've spent all day in detention because you idiots ran into us, and now we have to join glee club because you can't stay put!" Rachel exclaims gesturing to Quinn. "I have not complained once and I've taken my undeserved punishment with no objections! Also, Puck? Quit being angry at Quinn for being hotter than you. Calling people names and fighting with each other doesn't make you attractive, it makes you look dumb! Now pack your things and for the love of all that is holy, shut the hell up!" Rachel screams leaving everyone shocked. Rachel packs her things and storms out with Mike and Sam close behind her. 

Quinn actually started to feel bad until she looked at Puck. He definitely deserved what he got. She shrugs and grabs her things before heading out to her truck. "Berry totally has a thing for you." Santana says as her and Brittany hop in her truck.

"Fuck off Satan." Quinn says in exasperation as she rolls her eyes.

"Bro, you've been wanting to get in her pants every since you hit puberty." Santana claims as she grabs Brittany's hand.

"No, she's just really annoying."

"I used to think Brittany was annoying till we-"

"Don't. I can't with you right now." Quinn says as she interrupts a smirking Santana. "Whatever, thanks for the ride dipshit!" Santana says as she hops out the truck before Brittany slaps her arm. "Thank you for bring us home, have fun at work." Brittany says which causes Quinn's face to soften. Brittany is so much better than people give her credit for. "Goodnight guys." She says, rolling her eyes as they race each other to the door like they do every time Quinn drops them off. Quinn can't help but smile.

"Can you not do anything right? Your father and I can't leave for a week without you acting like a Neanderthal. He can't even be in here right now because of how disappointed he is. Also, you're in glee club now? My friend said that was full of losers and faggots." Rachel's mom, Shelby, was lecturing her as soon as she walked through the door. Rachel flinched at the harsh words coming out of her mouth. Knowing her father was drinking and watching sports in his office. "Mom, please." Rachel begs, hoping she just drop it. "No, don't "mom" me, you lost your right to do that when you got involved in a fight with that abomination and the plebian. Not to mention the gay kid and the black girl, or those two lesbians." Her mom spit the words out like they were acidic.

Rachel sighed, "Mom, they have names, and I wasn't even fighting, they all just fell into me. I promise glee club will look good on my college application. I'll make it better." Rachel claims in hopes her mom would let her go. "Fine, but, you're going to be attending all the church meetings from here on out. In some nice, modest dresses. I didn't raise a slut." She claims, frowning upon Rachels dress that came to her mid-thy. Rachel nods and runs down to the basement where her room and game room are. Her game room is hidden behind a shelf, she found someone to build it for her on the downlow for a hefty price on her secret card that her parents don't know about.

"Hey guys, you get in trouble?" She asks Mike and Sam as she joins their party.

"Nah, you know my parents don't care." Sam says and she's kind of jealous.

"I got in a little trouble but my mom probably didn't grill my ass like your mom did you." Mike says knowingly to Rachel.

"What happened?" Their friend Tina asks, aka Revy. So, they told their friends everything, including Quinn.

"Do you know how big her-"

"Nope! We're not talking about it, please just start the game." Rachel cuts Tina off as they all laugh and Rachel blushes.

That Monday, Rachel gets to school early to set up for her celibacy club meeting. As she is sorting through her papers the door opens and closes. When she glances up she does a double take because she did not expect Quinn to be standing there. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asks with papers still in her hand. "Well, I'm obviosly not here to join your cockblocking club. Plus, being a virgin seems like a qualification that I just can't meet." Quinn says smirking as she sits on the table. "There's chairs for a reason, and I am well aware you aren't here to join." Rachel states as she rolls her eyes and starts sorting papers into folders. "Right. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for the other day." Quinn says and Rachel pauses to stare at Quinn causing Quinn to straighten up her shoulders. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Can you not just accept it and move on?" She rools her eyes.

"Normally when people accept apologies they know what the apology is for." Rachel crosses her arms over her chest which cause Quinn to glance down and Rachel scoffs. "You're incorrigible." She says before turning around. "And you're a prude. Forget I said anything. See you in glee." Quinn stands up and turns to walk out the door. "Quinn." Rachel calls after her causing Quinn to stop. "Apology accepted, but please, never talk to me again." Quinn smiles. "Where's the fun in that?" She asks before walking out. Rachel rolls her eyes before continuing with her papers.


End file.
